


Remember To Forget

by Tiger_Music



Series: The Book of Scar [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel & Demon Interactions, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Internally Freaking Out, M/M, Matespriteship - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Panic Attacks, Romantic Soulmates, Unintentional Cheating, music references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Music/pseuds/Tiger_Music
Summary: Summer has false memories of what happened during Spring Break, which means she doesn't know about the Trolls or Humans. In order for her to stay in their life they have to go to her world and reintroduce themselves with the help of new characters. Then one day they plan to take her to The Academy, the original place she was to go to in the first place and where they're currently living. There she finds out that things that are suppose to be fiction, are real and that she herself isn't human, not even 0.01%. Unlike last time, it's harder to adjust to everything. She has the same nightmare almost six times a month and the Experiments have started up again. Not everything is bleak though, it turns out her Soulmate is at the Academy. She just needs to open up her heart after its been shattered by a certain buck-toothed derp. . .Oh, I almost forgot to mention that there is a possibly that someone with an old grudge is trying to make her life a living hell every chance they get with a few assassination attempts thrown in for good measure. Just the normal life of an about-to-turn-15-in-a-couple-months.Yeah, right.





	1. Part 2, Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday, June 5, 2016. 4:45 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, have some bad fanfiction to celebrate National Free Candy Day :D

_I walk on a Land of Bones until I come across a Blood Red Lake. I knell down to look into it and see-_  
_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_  
Groaning, I reach over to turn my alarm off and turn my lamp on. I lay there, thinking about my dream. Usually I don't remember them but this one is different. For starters, this isn't the first time I had it; the first one being a few months ago. I only have the dream when there is a full moon and new moon, lasting three days each. The dream _always_ starts and ends the same each time I have it. Also, I haven't told any one about them. It's not like I don't trust anyone(though it _is_ somewhat hard to gain my trust), I just don't want to burden anyone with my problems. In fact, it's not even a problem, just a reoccurring dream I've been having.  
Getting up I look at the clock, 4:49 a.m. I sigh and get ready as quietly as possible. Is it still considered 'sneaking out' if I'm going over to the field right across the street from my house? Shrugging, I go outside, instantly hearing voices. I quickly walk over to field.  
"Egbert, shut the fuck up and sit your happy ass down. It is way too gog damn early to deal with your shit."  
"Sorry Karkat, I'm just so nervous! What happens if she doesn't remember?"  
"Dude, calm your tits, they said she will. It'll just take awhile."  
It's still dark out but the sun is starting to rise so I'm able to see three figures sitting on the ground. I want to ask who they're talking about yet I don't want to imply that I was eavesdropping.  
"Where are the others?" I ask in stead. One of them jumps up right away and practically tackles me.  
"You're here!" They say(shout), looking at me and smiling, showing off buck teeth. I roll my eyes even though this is a totally normal John Egbert greets me. Arms still around me, he gives me a small kiss, making me blush slightly. I should be used to it considering we've been together for a month.  
The way we met is weird yet funny. Apparently I was his late birthday present from Jasmine((she put a bow on me and everything) I drew the line at wrapping paper though). Only knowing me for a days anyone could see he liked me(didn't know why at the time)but I told him I can't date him due to the fact that I'm not allowed to date and there will only be heartbreak in the end. That didn't stop him for he would these small gestures and get me gifts Between that and the others pushing me(sometimes literally)towards him I was bound to give in. What did it, though, was him playing the guitar and singing Riptide by Vance Joy. We've known each other for two months and been dating for half that time. Of course I had to set some ground rules. He has only **one ******chance and to expect nothing more than a kiss.  
"No shit Egderp she lives across the fucking street. Now close that thing you call a mouth and let me sleep." A grumpy voice says from behind John. I move him to the side so I can see Karkat-swear extraordinaire-Vantas, laying against someone in shades.  
"Did someone forget their daily dose of coffee?" I ask Karkat.  
He flips me off, "Fuck you." "No can do, last time I checked _you_ had a Matesprite and _I_ had a boyfriend." The person in shades holds out a fist.  
"You have improved Doxtater." Dave Strider says when I fist bump him.  
This is how my first meeting with Dave went:

I was on Jasmine's porch about to knock on the door when I heard someone say, 'Sup' right behind me. I had the knife I've been carrying (since spring break) out and at their throat in seconds. I didn't know if he was surprised or not due to the sunglasses taking up half his face.  
'You the chick my bro likes?' He asked causally like the knife didn't even exist.  
'First, don't call me 'chick', okay? I'm not a fucking bird. Second, who the hell are you?'  
He does a mock gasp, 'You mean he hasn't told you about me, he's best bro? He has broken the Bro Code: Thou shall tell thy partners about thy's best bro. This is a serious offence, TZ must know of this right away! Egbert will rue the d-'  
'Egbert? Do you mean John Egbert?'  
'Yep.'

Not long after that I met Karkat, his boy-Matesprite, becoming fast friends. In all honesty, Dave and Karkat are people I truly admire. In fact, they're the reason why I'm with John( Karkat had Dave teach John guitar ). Even though Karkat knew my relationship with John would end unhappily, he wanted me to take the risk.  
"Thank you, Sensi Strider." I say, bowing. Karkat face palms.  
"Kill me now so I no longer have to suffer through these idiotic, pan-numbing conversions." He says. John, who is two years older than me, giggles.  
"So where is everybody?" I ask again.  
"They're coming, some of them are already at the place that Alivia and Nathen will take us to." John says.  
"Who's there? Or who's coming here?" "Jasmine and Maria are picking up your friends; Maryam and Lalonde are on their way; and TZ, Spiderbitch, and Harley should be here any second. Everyone else-" Dave cuts himself off as he and Karkat stand up. All three of them are tense and alert. Suddenly, I'm yanked to the side, into the woods. Dark-like figures are the last things I see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I have _alot_ to explain about what happened, so I'm just going to wait until people ask questions about it.  
>  See ya in the next chapter.  
> ~Scar


	2. Ying Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll understand the chapter title somewhere around the middle of the chapter.

_I walk on a Land of Bones until I come across a Blood Red Lake. I knell down to look into it and see Black and White Feathers raining down, shadowed by Darkness. The-_  
I sit up right away only to hit my head against something and lay back down. I open my eyes to find someone evading my personal space.  
"Alivia." I say to the person evading my space.  
"Yes." She says cheerfully.  
"I am going to ask this as nicely as possible. Will you _please_ , back the _fuck_ off?" She laughs lightly and backs up.  
Alivia Light is most likely the second best match for John (right after Roxy) only he doesn't see it. I don't get why he wants me, for I am everything a guy _doesn't want_. Alivia has every-fucking-thing a guy could ever ask for. She's beautiful, with long, wavy blonde hair, sky blue eyes, bright smile, heart-shaped face, and proper curves; her personality and attitude are great; and she just draws people towards her. Not like I'm jealous or anything(so am).  
"Sorry, I forgot how much you like your space. I was just checking to see if you're alright." She says, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Then what did I hit my head on?" I ask, sitting up again.  
"Me." Someone says, getting up from the floor.  
"Why were you on the floor, Shadow?" I ask him.  
"When you headbutted me, she pushed me out of the way to see 'if you're alright.'" He mocks, rubbing his forehead.  
"You'll be fine Nathen." Alivia says to him.  
Nathen Light, older twin brother of Alivia, yet they're polar opposites. Alivia is day while Nathen is night. He reminds me of shadows so much that I started to call him 'Shadow'. Mid-length, jet-black hair, midnight eyes, smirks, and somewhat mysterious. He's also a huge smart-ass (he told me before that if _he_ pisses me off just wait until I meet his best friend).  
"Do you remember anything?" Alivia asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.  
"Hm?"  
"Do you remember any thing?" She asks again. Images suddenly come to mind, being yanked into the woods and-.  
"Oh my god what happened?! Where are the others?! Are they okay?! Wait where am I?! How long have I been out?! My Grandmother must be so worried! I have to go see the others!" I move to get off the bed but Alivia stops me.  
"Whoa, hold it. What do you remember?"  
"I was yanked into the woods and the last thing I seen were shadowy figures."  
"Oh. Well. . .do you remember Spring Break?"  
"What. . .what the hell does this have to do with Spring Break?!" And how does she about mine? I didn't even meet them until a month ago.  
"Everything."  
"That didn't sound ominous as fuck." I murmur. She has the nerve to giggle.  
"Okay, where do I start? When do I start? Do I start from where _we_ showed up? Or do I start From the beginning? If I start from the beginning do one of the others have to be here? How do I start? Should I go slow or sho-" Shadow puts his hand over her mouth.  
"Me and her been using fake names. Her real name is Living of Sunlight, Liv for short. My real name is Night of Living Moonlight, I go by the name Nate instead. We're Angels, the others already know this. The place you're in is a school for those who posses magic, powers, and/or part mythical being. Some of your friends are a different species called Trolls while the rest have powers. You still with me?"  
". . .Uhhh. . ." Smooth. Real, fucking, smooth. The smoothest, it is me (deja vu anyone?).  
"Shit, I think I broke her."  
"I just. . .need to process all of this."  
_KNOCK KNOCK_  
"Quick, pretend to be sleeping, I'll go distract who ever is at the door." Liv says, jumping up and going towards the door. Brain still not working right, I do as I'm told. I hear Liv open the door.  
"Oh, hi John! Fancy seeing you here!" I hear Shadow snicker.  
"Hi Liv, is Summer awake yet?" A John-like-voice asks.  
"No, Liv was just going to get her some clothes for when she does." Shadow answers instead.  
"Hey! Since you're here, why don't you come with me?" Liv asks.  
"Um, maybe I should stay-"  
"Relax, John. I get that you're wor-"  
"He's Jealous." Shadow says, sounding slightly amused, "Or he thinks I'm going to make a move on her. I may look like a Fallen but do you honestly think I'd be here if I were?" There's a pause, which means John is shaking his head.  
"That should be a good enough reason to trust me with her. Unless you want me to swear on my wings?"  
"N-no, I trust you." John stutters.  
"Great! We'll be right back!" Liv says. As soon as she closes the door, I sit up and hit Shadow with a pillow.  
" _That's_ for being a smug bastard,(*smack*) _that's_ for making him flustered, and (*smack*) _that's_ for intimidating him!" I say, a bit anger. He looks at me.  
"Are you done?" He asks. I glare for a second and smack him one more time.  
"I'm done."  
"Was there a reason for that one?"  
"For being a smart-ass. Now, tell me what else I need to know."  
"You need to remember."  
"Remember what?"  
"Spring Break."  
"What is there to remember? I spent the Break at Jasmine's house. We played video games, watched videos on Youtube, hung out with Maria, took a walk or two, watched TV, and talked. I brought my guitar books so I could teach her how to play her guitar. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. We did normal things that normal Moirails normally do even though we ourselves don't act normal." And to be perfectly honest Spring Break is a pretty big blur but he doesn't need to know that.  
"If nothing happened then why did you gain some unusal habits."  
"I didn't gain any habits."  
"You avoid looking at your reflection."  
"'We do not see things as they are, we see things as we are'." I quote.  
"You carry a knife."  
"A girl gotta protect herself somehow."  
"You call Jasmine your 'Moirail'."  
"Nepeta calls Equius her 'Meowrail'."  
Shadow puts his head in his hands and sighs.

"I'm going to tell you a riddle. You don't even need to say an answer. All you have to do, is think about it.  
A God of Breath may be able to sense the Space around them, but a God of Life will become a source of Hope to those who need it.  
A God of Time hides the color of there their Soul by showing it off while a God of Heart hides what makes them Tick with a mask of emptiness.  
A God of Space may be keen to the Air around them, but a God of Hope will become a becon of Life to those who are around.  
A God of Light can see anything only to know nothing while a God of Void can use nothing only to create anything."

_Blink Blink_  
"What the hell kind of riddle is that!?" I yell, standing upon my knees,"None of it makes any fucking sense! (*smack*) You god damn asshole! (*smack*) I never even _heard_ of those-"  
 _SLAM!_  
"You're awake!" Is my only warning when I see a blue blur coming towards me. John hugs me hard enough to hurt(?). I wince from the sudden pain in my back.  
"Can you let go for a sec' so I may stand correctly?" I ask, trying to hide my pain. Even after he lets go of me and I'm standing it doesn't go away. In fact it's getting worse, my left ankle is starting to hurt badly, my back feels likes it's going to rip open and-  
 _Where is he?_  
"*Gah!*" I grab my pounding head. What the-  
 _He's here._  
I feel someone pick me as I started to fall.  
"We have to hur-"  
 _I miss him dearly._  
"Wait, what's-  
 _My one true love,_  
"No time."  
"We'll-"  
 _Please hear me,_  
"I'm-"  
 _I NEED YOU!_  
My soul, it's burning me, It hurts too much, I can't stand it.  
I scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This morning at breakfast:  
> Friend:We're screwed!  
> Me:What? Why?  
> Friend:Donald Trump is President!  
> Me:. . .Holy shit we're screwed! Let's all move to Canada!  
> So I am really pissed at America because the majority of this land is racist and/or sexist.
> 
> Anyways back to the story. If anyone wants to see what my OC characters look like let me know. Also, there is going to be a mix of long and short chapters through out the story. Right now I currently have 6-8 draft chapters written down so woo whoo.  
> Any questions, comments, or concerns let me know. Until then, see ya in the next chapter.  
> ~Scar


End file.
